


Distraction

by AndrewArmstrong



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nazi is repressed, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slurs, Threesome, brief misgendering, dub con if you squint, established left unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewArmstrong/pseuds/AndrewArmstrong
Summary: Anarkiddie interrupts the authoritarians during a game of COD.Tankie gets distracted.Nazi is NOT having it.
Relationships: LibLeft/AuthLeft, authleft/libleft/authright, libleft/authright
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Distraction

Tankie and Nazi were *still* playing call of duty, which sucked, and not only because of the blatant propaganda in the game. No, Ancom was bored, and for once qi didn’t feel like doing drugs. Qi had something else on his mind. Qi watched Commie from the hallway, trying to stay out of sight, but qi always underestimated him. 

Tankie notices qim in the reflection of the television, “anarkiddie, what are you doing?”

“I, I’m,” qi stammered, “just, yknow, watching, it’s a very interesting, uh, story line.” Qi raised the end of the phrase like a question.

Tankie chuckled, “come here, comrade.,” he say beckoning qim with two fingers.

The anarchist awkwardly shuffled towards him and sat down next to Tankie on the edge of the couch.

“Oh no, don’t let that degenerate distract you from the match,”

Tankie scoffed, “as if I’m not carrying this team.”

Ancom put qir head on Tankie’s shoulder.

“What do you want?” Said Tankie, smiling.

“I don’t know, what do you want?” Qi responded coyly.

“Well I want to win this mission, I’m killing the terrorists, see?”

“Exactly, stop talking to him and focus on the game.”

“Excuse you” said the anarchist, “it’s qi/qim!”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna called you qi/qim, you queer,”

“Nazi, can you please be civil? We all have to live in same house during the centricide and I would appreciate it if you could just be the slightest bit courteous.”

“Ha, commie you crack me up sometime,” said authright, “can we just focus on the game now?”

There was no response. Instead, the communist walked his character into a quiet corner of the map and turned to Ancom, “you’re in a mood, aren’t you, kitty?”

Nazi ignored them.

“Oh, you’ve been so very patient,haven’t you? tried to wait for us to get done with our game,” said the communist before pulling down Ancoms mask and kissing qim gently, “do you want to suck my cock, anarkiddie?”

Qi only hummed in response but it was enough for Commie. He kissed qim again then guided qim to kneel between his legs. 

Ancom unbuttoned commies pants and pulled down his underwear. Qi took the communists still soft dick in qir mouth.

“Oh come on!,” said the white identitarian, averting his gaze, “I know you two participate in degeneracy but can you do it another time? perhaps away from me?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Nazi, I wasn’t aware we were doing courtesy here.”

Nazi huffed and rolled his eyes, then leaned forward in an attempt to focus on the match.

Commie ran his fingers through the anarchists hair as qi blew him then moaned loudly.

Nazi furrowed his brows and gritted his teeth, but still, he focused on the television in front of him. After all, half of his team had abandoned him.

The communist looked at his fellow authoritarian and laughed, “are you okay, Nazi? You look, “he laughed again, “troubled.”

Nazi grimaced, “you- you think this is funny, do you?”

“No, it’s just that I laugh whenever I see an erection.”

Ancom giggled as qi continued to suck commies cock.

Nazi looked down at his crotch to see that he, indeed, had an erection.

“Fuck you, he’s basically a woman anyway,” said Nazi, gesturing to Ancom's skirt.

"Oh, so you wouldn’t have a problem at all if *she* helped you out now would you?”

Nazi looked at Commie and Ancom. Ancom had stopped sucking his dick and both of the leftist were looking at him, they actually wanted an answer. 

Those fucking degenerates. They were trying to call his bluff. Jokes on them, thought the white identitarian, he’d call their bluff right back.

“Why would I?”

The ancom smiled, bit quir lip and looked at Tankie. He nodded and qui slowly crawled towards the Nazi.

Ancom positioned qimself between the nazi's legs and rubbed his erection through his pants for a few moments. Then, qi gently unzipped Nazis slacks and pulled out his cock.

Not that he would admit it to anyone, let alone the degenerates he lived with, but the white identitarian has never been touched like that by someone else, much less by a man, or well, sort of a man.

Ancom licked the head of the race realists dick, then deepthroated him. It wasn't difficult, ancom had had plenty of practice, and the nazi was just slightly smaller than Tankie.

Nazi squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back, trying to forget what was actually happening. 

It was unclear how much time had passed, but it did. Tankie had left and returned with a bottle of lube. He had taken off his shirt too. Nazi hadn't realized how ripped the communist was. He walked back to the scene, took a knee, and brushed the anarchists hair out of qis face. 

“I think that’s about enough of that,” said Authleft.

The anarchist obediently withdraw.

“What the fuck?”

“Oh relax, Nazi,” said the communist in a smooth tone, “now you’re going to fuck qim.”

“Oh, I’m not sure...”

“Don’t be a pussy, Nazi,” said the anarchist.

“Fine.”

“Stand up,” commanded Commie. His voice was unobjectable and authoritative. 

Nazi complied.

“Lay down on the couch, kitten.”

Ancom laid down.

“Now pull up qis skirt.”

The identitarian did so, somewhat reluctantly. Ancom was wearing pastel green lace panties. 

“So naughty, kitten, did you plan ahead?”

“Maybe,” qi said.

Nazi muttered a slur under his breath, but the others let it go. Then, he pulled on Ancoms panties and threw them to the floor. He rubbed his dick, still slick with saliva and lined his dick up with Ancoms asshole.

“Not so fast, you have to use lube,” said authleft, putting a hand on the race realists shoulder.

“Don’t touch me, faggot,” he replied, jerking his shoulder away, “give me that.”

Tankie handed authright the lube while libleft stifled a laugh. Authright applied the lube liberally onto his penis and slowly inched towards the anarchists hole.

“Grab qis hips.”

Nazi obliged, he grabbed qis hips and penetrated qim. Ancom moaned, partially for the others sakes. The identitarian began to pump in and out of ancom, gaining confidence and speed with each passing moment.

“Can I-“ ancom asked breathlessly, “can I touch myself?”

The authoritarian communist nodded and the anarchist reached down to touch qimself under qis skirt.

It wasn’t long until Nazi came. His cum leaked out of the degenerates asshole. 

“I can’t believe I just did this,” said the Nazi as post-nut clarity sunk in, “this is fucking degeneracy, I can’t- fuck.” He pulled his pants up quickly and walked away.

“I think he’s going to cry,” said ancom.

Commie say next to qim on the couch, “There’s nothing we can do to help him right now.”

“I know,” qi said, “I don’t like him but it still hurts, yknow?”

“I know, kitten,” said Commie, “how about we finish what we started, da?”

Ancom smiled, sat up, and moved to straddle the commies lap, “if you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of writing a second chapter, but I’m not sure yet.


End file.
